Wife's Deceit
by lovinandrew
Summary: Ben, Hoss and Little Joe are shocked when Adam comes home from San Francisco and tells them that he got married. Is she all that she seems to be?


**WIFE'S DECEIT**

**Written By:** lovinandrew

**Summary: **Ben, Hoss and Little Joe are shocked when Adam comes home from San Francisco and tells them that he has got married. Is she all that she seems to be?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Bonanza or any of it's characters.

* * *

**WIFE'S DECEIT**

"So Pa did Adam say when he was coming back in his letter ", Joe asked his father as he sat down for his lunch.

Ben Cartwright looked side long at his youngest son and grinned wryly at him for he knew why he was so impatient for Adam to get back home.

"Your impatience wouldn't have anything to do with the new gun Adam is bringing back from San Francisco for you would it", Ben said grinning.

"Yeah the only reason Joe want's it is cause he knows that 's the only way he could ever win a girl", Hoss said laughing as he ducked from the book Joe threw at him.

"Well at least when a girl looks at me she doesn't think she has to buy a cattle ranch to feed me", Joe said laughing back.

"Ok you two just settle down and eat your lunch, we've got fences to fix and plenty of other work to occupy our self s with, and to answer your question, Adam will be coming home a day late because he want's to go see a horse trader on the way home to see about a couple of horses he's interested in, so he should be back in about three days", Ben told his son.

Ben sat back in his chair and looked at his son's while they ate. It still surprised him that they could be so different yet so much the same. Of course they all had different mothers, but you wouldn't know unless you knew the family history. Looking over at his middle boy Hoss he saw a gentle boy who wouldn't hurt a single thing in the world. A big hulking boy who could eat enough for ten people, patient, and wouldn't think bad of anyone unless they themself s proved him wrong. You had to do something really bad to have him mad at you but if you did watch out. Looking over at little Joe his youngest boy, Ben saw a boy still struggling with his own identity. Impatient, fly's off the handle half the time with no reason, he didn't seem to be able to handle his temper in some situations. And he has never known anyone like his son to fall in and out of love so many times. Ben smiles as he thinks of his eldest son Adam. Sending him away to College was the smart thing to do for Adam had a mind that needed that kind of stimulation. College had trained him to use his brain at the ranch and off. Tall with black hair and a handsome face, Adam was the thinker of the family. Oh all of his son's were intelligent but Adam always thought deeply before doing anything, while Joe let his temper rule his head and Hoss let his heart rule his. Ben was proud of all his son's and knew he was lucky to have him.

"Right you two, finish up and let's get moving, we've got a lot of work to do", Ben said coming out of his daydream.

Joe and Hoss got up and grabbed their hats and guns when Hoss stopped and walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up an apple.

"Hoss you eat anymore and you'll flounder your horse", Joe said grinning at his brother.

"Hoss turned to his brother and said ,"Joe you don't watch out, I'll flounder you".

Both boys laughed as they walked towards the door when Joe noticed his father still sitting at the table. He wondered why his father wasn't moving to go with them.

"What are you sitting there for Pa, are you coming or not", Joe asked.

"You go ahead, I've got some paper work I have to do before Adam gets back", Ben said.

"Ok Pa, see you when you get out there", Hoss said as he and Joe walked out the door.

Ben laughed to himself as he watched them go out the door for even though they could handle the work by themself, they always liked it when he was with them. He got up from the table intending on going to his desk to work when he decided to go out on the front porch and have a smoke of his pipe before he sat down to work. As Ben smoked he thought about the lumber contract that Adam had signed for and how good it would be for another three days", Ben thought curious as to why Adam was back so soon.

"Adam, hello how are you son, what are you doing back so soon", Ben asked.

"Well what type of greeting is that for your eldest son", Adam joked.

"Well you were suppose to of gone to check out a couple of horses you liked before you came home", Ben told his son.

"Well I decided to wait a couple of weeks until he gets his total stock in, besides I knew you couldn't do without me around the ranch", Adam said grinning.

Ben laughed but there was something different about his son. He couldn't seem to put his finger on it but he didn't seem to be himself.

"Is everything alright son", Ben asked carefully.

"Everything's fine Pa, but I do want to talk to you about something", Adam said mysteriously.

Ben could see that Adam was tense and guarded, and began to worry.

"You sound serious son are you sure your alright", Ben asked worriedly.

"Pa everything's find", Adam said but knew this was going to be difficult.

Adam knew that his father understood that he was a grown man and that he made his own decisions but he also knew that this was going to take a lot of explaining to do and he wasn't ready to give the full story yet.

"Look Pa it doesn't matter which way I tell you it's still going to be a shock so I'll just go ahead and say it", Adam said getting ready.

By this time Ben was becoming alarmed and exclaimed, "What is it".

"Pa your not going to believe this but I got married in San Francisco", Adam told his father bracing himself.

"What", Ben said stunned.

"Now Pa settle down and let me explain", Adam said grabbing his father.

"What do you mean settle down, how do you expect me to act calm", Ben said raising his voice.

Ben couldn't understand it, one minute he had heard that Adam had won the logging contract and that he was going to see about some horses, then sitting on the porch smoking his pipe, and the next thing he knew was that Adam had come home earlier than expected and announce that he was married. And if he was a married man then where was his wife and who was she, and why in the hell did he seem fit to go off and get married without his family. But Hen knew he had to calm down if he was going to get any explanation. Adam could see that the news had upset his father and that he'd have to explain quickly or he would never get the whole story out.

"Look Pa sit down, relax, and I'll start from the beginning", Adam said firmly.

"Ok I'll sit, but will you please start explaining", Ben said still in shock.

"Well you know I was in San Francisco for the logging contract, well I'd just signed the contract and was going out to celebrate when a man came up from behind and put a gun to my head and demanded money. Pa I thought I was dead until someone had come up from behind him and struggled with him and managed to wrestle the gun off him, how are you going so far Pa", Adam asked watching his fathers face.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with you getting married", Ben said waiting impatiently.

" Well he took me back to his hotel room to clean up and he introduced me to his daughter. Over the next couple of days I got to know them and I found out that his daughter had serious heart problems. The result was that she only had a couple of months to live and he wanted her to have the best life he could give her until she died. Look I don't know what got in to me but I thought I could help in a small way and decided to marry her to full fill his wish", Adam finally finished up as he looked warily at his father.

"Is that the whole story Adam", Ben asked quietly.

"That's all the story that's important for anyone to know for the moment", Adam said not quite looking at his father.

"Adam have you thought if she lives longer than she's suppose to, now I know that sounds callous but you have to think about it because if she does is it fair on either of you if you truly don't love one another,", Ben said trying to get his son to understand.

"Pa her father saved my life, now if taking a couple of months out of my life makes her life better then I don't see the problem", Adam said stubbornly.

"But Adam is it really fair on either of you, can't you see that two people shouldn't go into a marriage unless their in love other wise it never works out", Ben said earnestly.

"Look Pa I've already made my decision, I hope you except her here if you don't I'll understand that to', Adam said not feeling very well at the moment.

"So what's her name and why isn't she here with you now", Ben said trying one last time.

"I wanted to explain it to you first, and her name is Tara and she and her father are coming on tomorrow's stage", Adam told his father.

Ben looked into his son's face and could see that there was no changing his mind so decided to except the situation for now.

"Adam I except your decision for now and of course she is welcome here, I just hope you know what your doing ", Ben said giving his son a bear hug and a smile.

"Don't worry Pa everything will work out in the end, but I'm a bit tired so I'll go up and have a rest before supper". Adam told his father and went inside and as he walked up the stairs he wondered if he had done the right thing not telling his father everything.

Little Joe and Hoss had just finished their work on the fences and were on their way home when Hoss turned to Joe and asked," Joe what in the world do you want with another gun".

"You don't understand Hoss, this gun is the latest, it's one hundred per cent more accurate than the one I've got now", Joe said shaking his head.

"But Joe the only thing you know how to shoot off accurately is your mouth", Hoss said laughing as he kicked Chubby his horse into a full gallop.

"Why you dirty rotten, come on Co-Cheese let's show big brother the meaning of a big mouth", Joe said and with that he took off after Hoss not noticing they were being watched by someone closely at a distance.

As they got back to the ranch Hoss spotted Adam's horse still tied to the railing. That in itself was strange because Adam looked after his horse better than that, plus Adam wasn't supposed to be back for another three days.

"Hey Joe look that's Adam's horse, I wonder what he's doing home so early", Hoss said surprised.

"I don't care why he's home early, all I know is that if Adam's home then my guns home", Joe said excitedly, and before Hoss could blink Joe had jumped off his horse and said to Hoss, "Look after Co-Cheese for me will you, I've got to go and see Adam".

Joe ran into the house and looked around for Adam but couldn't see him anywhere , so headed for the stairs when he heard his father's voice behind him say, "Joe where's Hoss".

"He's outside Pa tending to the horses, hey where's Adam Pa I want to ask him about my gun", Joe asked his father.

"Get him inside, I want to talk to the both of you about something important", Ben said quietly.

"I s something wrong Pa", Joe asked looking at his father.

"No nothing's wrong, I just want to talk to you and Hoss", Ben said impatiently.

"Ok Pa I'll get him now, you want me to get Adam", Joe asked his father.

"No, Adam knows, in fact it's about him, so go get your brother will you". Ben said tiredly.

Joe went to get Hoss wondering what his father wanted to tell them, worriedly hoping nothing was wrong with Adam. Joe and Hoss came into the house and waited for their father to speak.

"Boys I don't know any other way to say it but your brother Adam came home a little while ago and announced that he was married", Ben said waiting for their reaction.

"What", Both boys shouted together.

Adam lay there staring up at the ceiling as he berated himself. He should of come out with it better, he didn't blame his Pa for his reaction if his son had come to him with a story like that he'd probably act the same way. If his father and brother's knew the full story they'd think he had gone nut's. Adam got off his bed and wandered over to his mother's picture and wondered if she would be proud of him now, and if he would be the son she would of liked and respected. He doubted if she would in these circumstances, but some circumstances couldn't be helped. Shrugging his shoulder's Adam put his mother's picture down and slipped his shirt on for he had forgotten to put his horse away. As he came downstairs he noticed Joe and Hoss had arrived home. Both boys looked up as Adam came downstairs having been told of the circumstances waited for Adam to speak.

"Hoss, Joe when did you get back", Adam asked.

"And I thought I was the sneaky one but you take the cake", Joe said grinning at him.

"I always told you I was older and wiser", Adam said grinning back.

"Adam whatever happens you know where one hundred percent behind you", Hoss told him walking up to him.

Everyone started to relax, then Adam turned around and said," Well how about you two help me put my horse away and we'll talk later".

Ben watched his son's go outside and thought to himself that everything was going to be alright and tomorrow would work out alright as well. Later that evening the boy's and their father were sitting around the fire when Ben turned to Adam and asked ,"You haven't told us her last name or her father's , son".

"Sorry Pa her name is Tara Adamson and her fathers is Ross", Adam told his father.

"So when did you say they were coming in on the stage", Ben asked his son.

"There coming in on tomorrow's stage in the afternoon, so I'll go into Virginia City after lunch", Adam told his father.

"Dad Burnet I never thought Adam would be smart enough to grab a pretty gal and marry her", Hoss said grinning.

"Well Pa is always saying one of us should be married by now", Adam said grinning back.

Ben stood up and told the boy's to go to bed for it was going to be a busy day tomorrow. When Adam came downstairs for breakfast the next morning only Ben was sitting at the table.

"Where's Hoss and Little Joe this morning", Adam asked.

"They had supplies to get in two lot's so I sent them into town this morning to get the first batch and you can get the rest this afternoon", Ben told his son.

"Ok I'll start on the branding and meet them out there later", Adam said.

"Adam you don't have to work today, take it off and show Tara and her father around the ranch", Ben said nicely.

"No it's ok Pa, but I will be back in time to clean my self up and meet them", Adam told his father getting up from the table.

Adam grabbed his gun belt and hat and went out to begin his chores. He rode out to where they were branding and started work. He worked steadily for a few hour's and at 11 o-clock set off home to get ready to go into town. As he rode into town Adam just hoped his plan worked and that he could find out what was going on. As the coach pulled up Adam tensed up. He opened the door and helped Tara down the steps. 5/4 petite, Tara had beautiful black hair and sea green eye's. She looked up at Adam and said, "Adam it's wonderful to be with you again.

"Hello Tara welcome to Virginia City", Adam said back.

Tara's father got out of the coach and greeted Adam then they all proceeded to the wagon when all of a sudden Tara swayed and would of collapsed but for Adam.

"Tara are you alright", Adam asked looking into her eye's.

"Oh don't worry Adam, the trip was a little long that's all, once we get her back to your Ponderosa and she has a little rest she'll be fine", Ross Adamson told Adam.

Adam smiled and got into the wagon, but as he started off home there was a sense of unease about him, but he shrugged if off and concentrated on the horses. On the ride home Adam looked over at Tara's eye's and tried to read them but she had a way of hiding them from anyone. She looked over at him and Adam could see that him looking at her made her uncomfortable. Ben was waiting for them when they rode up and helped them out of the wagon. Adam got down and introduced them. Ben looked hard at her but could not find anything wrong with her that the eye's could see. Well at least Adam had good taste Ben thought then grabbed both their hands and said, "Hello Tara, Mr Adamson, welcome to the Ponderosa I hope you like your stay here".

"Hello Mr Cartwright it's lovely here, I'm sure Tara will love living here", Ross said smiling.

While the exchange was going on, Adam stood back and observed the meeting, and as he thought about the real reason why they were there he got a steely look in his eye's and promised himself that he would get to the bottom of what ever was going on. Ben looked up and saw the look in his son's eye's and said, "Adam what's wrong".

"Nothing Pa but I think we should get Tara inside and give her a rest", Adam said not wanting to show his feelings to his father.

They went inside and Adam showed them their room's and Adam turned around to Tara and said, "This is your room, why don't you get some rest and I'll call you when supper is ready".

"Adam I don't understand, why are you putting me in a separate bedroom", Tara asked confused.

"I thought you being sick and tired from the trip you would be appreciating a separated room for now", Adam said innocently.

"Well of course Adam anything you say", Tara said not quite sure of him.

During dinner Ben got to know Tara and Ross a little bit better, but for some reason Ross seemed to rub him up the wrong way, it was if Ross was pretending he liked them. After dinner Adam took Tara out the front for some fresh air.

"Adam your Ponderosa is beautiful especially of a night time", Tara said as Adam sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"You wait till you see the whole lot, their's nothing like it. You know the vast holdings my father has built up over the year's has not come without some hardship, and I must admit the thought of owning all this when my father passes on frightens me a little bit but I think I can manage it, with the right person by my side of course", Adam said with a strange look on his face.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that at the moment, your father look's pretty healthy to me", Tara said smiling.

"Oh yes of course he's very healthy, but with a place as dangerous as the wild west your lucky if you don't end up with a bullet in you, and even luckier if it doesn't kill you", Adam said on purpose.

"Don't let's talk about it now, let's just enjoy the evening", Tara said reaching up and kissing him.

"After awhile Tara said she was going into the house and going to bed. Adam thought over a lot of thing's that had happened so far. He was going to have to tell his father the whole story, and maybe to get his help on the problem that he still couldn't figure out. Adam went inside and was just about to go upstairs to bed when he heard a noise out near the kitchen area. He quietly walked over and picked up his gun and walked towards the kitchen. He crept over to the window and peeked out but couldn't see anything. Adam slowly opened the door and snuck out the back and started towards the barn, cause he noticed movement near there. As he got near the barn he heard a shot ring out and then another and Adam's body slumped to the ground like a rag doll, and like a rag doll it didn't look like it had a breath to draw from it.

Everyone came running out of their room's and downstairs.

"Does anyone know where those shots came from", Ben asked

No-one had any idea where they came from.

"Hey where's Adam", Hoss asked looking around the room for Adam would of been downstairs .

Both Tara and Ross looked at one another as if something wasn't suppose to of happened yet.

"Joe check upstairs and see if he's still in his room, and Hoss grab a rifle", Ben said fearfully.

"Pa he's not in his room or anywhere upstairs", Joe said bounding down the stairs.

"Joe go out the front, Hoss go out the back towards the kitchen and I'll meet you there, and for goodness sake be careful", Ben urged.

Everyone started to move, Joe went out the front door while Hoss went out the back to meet his father at the kitchen door. Joe headed towards the barn when he heard his father yell out to him. Joe bolted around to where his father's voice was coming from and came across Hoss leaning over a very still Adam. Joe looked over at his father horrified then dashed over to where they were.

"My god Pa he isn't", Joe couldn't finish what he was saying for fear of it being true.

"No son looks like a bullet just grazed his head", Ben told his son.

"Quick get him inside", Hoss said as both he and Joe picked him up and carried him in.

His head was pounding and he couldn't seem to open his eye's. Adam lay there for a second trying to figure out why he was laying down on the couch, and why he had this pounding headache. He could hear voices around him so slowly opened his eye's and found three concerned faces looking down at him.

"Pa what happened", Adam asked finding his vision starting to clear even though he still had a massive headache.

"That's what we were about to ask you", Ben said sitting down and placing a damp cloth on his head that Joe had gotten for him just before they went to search the place.

"Dunno Pa, I was going upstairs to bed when I heard a noise outside and went to investigate, the next thing I knew I was being shot at and then I woke up hear with a splitting head", Adam said trying to sit up.

"Well Hoss and Little Joe have gone to check the area to make sure their gone", Ben said feeling relief wash over him.

Adam looked around the room and his eye's rested on Tara her eye's brimming with tear's. What surprised Adam was that they looked thoroughly sincere.

"Oh Adam I was so scared that you were killed when I heard the shot's", Tara cried as she sat down next to him.

"And just how did you know I was involved in the shooting if you were supposedly in bed asleep", Adam asked suspiciously.

"It was only when I came downstairs and found you missing that I knew it was you", Tara said not quite looking at him.

"Ok that's enough guessing for now, where going to get you upstairs to bed and your not getting out of it until I say, the sheriff will be coming in the morning and I know that look on your face so don't argue", Ben said grinning.

As Adam lay in his bed after wards he couldn't go to sleep, there were to many things not quite right. Anyone who knew Adam knew that he wouldn't stop until he figured out what was going on, especially if it involved his family.

While Adam rolled it over in his mind as he drifted off to sleep, Ross snuck into Tara's room.

"Tara are you awake", Ross whispered.

"What are you doing in hear, you could upset everything", Replied Tara who jumped out of bed and ran to the door and checked to make sure that all was quiet.

"It's alright but what happened, who was out there and why did they shoot at Adam", Tara asked.

"I don't know why but it's alright, Adam's going to be fine, but I don't understand why they were her now, they could of upset the whole plan", Ross said confused.

"Ross do you think we should continue this, I mean Adam is getting a bit suspicious and I didn't realise the Cartwrights were such nice people", Tara said having second thoughts.

"You mean that you didn't think Adam was going to be so nice, your not falling for him are you for if you are you had better think twice", Ross said sounding menacing.

"No I'm not changing it I just thought I'd make sure you still want to do this, and as long as the Cartwrights don't get suspicious", Tara said nervously.

"Oh don't worry by the time they get suspicious their likely to be dead", Ross said as he slipped his arm around her.

"Do we have to kill them", Tara asked moving away from him.

"Don't you mean do we have to kill Adam, well you listen to me", Ross said grabbing her by the arm's, "I wound' advise falling for him because he wont be alive long enough for you to plan a holiday, and if I find you getting to close to him or if you have second thoughts and tell him I will make sure he dies in a slow and painful way, your mine and always will be", Ross said with an ugly look on his face.

Tara started to panic and ripped herself from his grasp, "Look I said I'd go along with you , you don't have to threaten me, I just wish we could get this over and done with".

Ross went over to her and kissed her and said, " Don't worry it will all come to a head soon, you just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning".

In the morning Ben went into Adam's room to see how he was and found him sitting up and preparing to put his shirt on.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed until I told you other wise", Ben said looking sternly at him.

"I'm alright Pa, I've just got a bit of a headache, besides I want to find out who did this", Adam said.

"Well just take it easy and spend time with Tara showing her around the place", Ben said sternly.

"Yes sir anything you say sir", Adam said grinning.

Ben left the room laughing glad he didn't have anything serious to worry about. Adam waited till his father left the room then walked over to the window to breathe some fresh air when he spotted Ross and Tara down in the yard talking. Adam leaned back from the window and listened to their conversation, and found out that Ross was going to meet the man who shot at him the other night. He was going to discuss why the man had tried to kill Adam earlier than expected, before they had a chance to torture Ben Cartwright. Adam reeled back in shock because he thought he'd realised what they were up to and all he had to do was find out why they wanted him and his father dead. He looked down at Tara and felt sorry for her and the situation she had got herself into. He could of really liked her and when he closed his eye's and turned around he opened his eye's and found himself staring straight into Joe's eye's. By the look on Joe's face Adam could see that he had heard everything.

"I just come up to see how you were and to see about my gun you brought back from San Francisco", Joe said looking uncomfortable.

"It's alright Joe I heard everything too, but you don't know the whole story", Adam said deciding he'd have to tell his brother everything.

"Look Adam I know why you got married but from what I just heard she's out to kill you and Pa", Joe said wishing the floor would swallow him up.

"Believe me Joe it doesn't hurt me as much as you think it does, but I'll explain it all when we go down and talk to Pa", Adam said seeing the confused look on his brothers face.

Adam finished getting dressed then he and Joe went downstairs to look for their father. They found him working at his desk and as Ben looked up and saw his son's walking towards him he knew something was up.

"What's wrong are you feeling alright Adam", Ben asked.

"Pa we need to talk and we need to talk now", Adam said seriously.

"Well go on it's seems important", Ben said.

Adam began to explain after getting the logging contract while he was walking in the street he felt as if he was being watched as he had felt earlier and when he turned he spotted a man watching him, so started across the street towards him when the guy started to run. He tried to catch him but he'd lost him in the crowd. He went on to where he was going and when he was on his way home he was attacked and the man that saved him had whispered something to the attacker which caught his attention. The man had said that he didn't want Adam hurt yet and that the plan was in the works. Of course he wanted to find out what was going on so when he went back to the mans hotel he thought he could find out more. The man had a daughter and it was plain to see she was part of the plan, and it was also plain to see that the man was hinting about a union between Adam and her, so in order to find out more he rang a friend and he pretended to be a priest and married them. That way he could get them back to The Ponderosa and find out what was going on.

"I know I shouldn't have gone this far and instead told you but I sensed danger and this was the only way I could stall for time to find out what was going on", Adam said holding his breath.

"So why tell me now", Ben said just staring at his son.

Adam told his father what he and Joe had over heard that morning. Ben sat there thinking over what he had just been told and came to one conclusion, even thought it sounded to fantastic to be true Adam would not make something like this up for fun, so he had to take it serious.

"Adam to marry or pretend to marry someone just o fine out what is going on, do you know how that would affect the poor woman if she's innocent", Ben said looking his son in the eye's.

"I know it was wrong Pa but it was the only thing I could think of at the time, and I'm sure she's in on it especially from what me and Joe heard this morning", Adam said bending his head to the floor.

"Now wait a minute Pa I think Adam did the right thing considering the conversation we heard a while ago", Joe said sticking up for his brother.

Ben looked at both boy's and even though he didn't condone what Adam had done, he also knew that he must of thought it was serious enough to do this for Adam just didn't do thing's like this.

"Ok the thing to do now is to find out why they want to kill us", Ben said starting to pace.

"Well I've got a date with Tara to go on a picnic, I'll try and find out something then", Adam said to his father.

"Adam I don't think you should go, she might have some thing planned for the picnic", Ben said worriedly to him.

"I'll have to take that chance after all it was me who brought the danger here", Adam said stubbornly.

"You were only trying to help, truth be it you were probably charmed by her", Joe said grinning.

"I'm not you little brother", Adam grinned back.

"Alright, alright, you go on that picnic but you be damn careful that she doesn't try anything. Joe grab Hoss, fill him in and then go into town and see Roy and get me some information on Mr Adamson and his daughter", Ben said angrily.

Ben watched his son's go and sat back to absorb all he had learned. At this very moment all he wanted was his guests as far away from The Ponderosa and his family as possible, but he knew that wouldn't solve the problem. He hoped Hoss and Joe had luck with Roy and he hoped to god Adam would be very careful on that Picnic.

Adam got the buggy and the picnic basket ready then went looking for Tara. He found her in the stables feeding one of horses. Adam stood there watching her and found it hard to believe that she could be so cold blooded, but he did believe his own ear's and instincts and with resolve walked up to her.

"Well are you ready for that picnic I promised you", Adam said forming a smile.

"Oh yes Adam I've been waiting for you", Tara said enthusiastically.

"The wagon's ready, I've picked out a good spot for it, no-one will disturb us there", Adam said grabbing her hand.

"What do you mean no-one will disturb us", Tara said frowning.

"Nothing I just want to be alone with my wife to find out more about her", Adam said quickly diverting the question.

They took of and Adam lead them down to Rocky shore on the edge of Lake Tahoe. Adam unhitched the horses and set them off to graze then helped Tara set up the picnic. Tara walked down to the edge of the water and just stood there staring out at the lake. Adam thought she looked a bit anxious and upset. Adam hoped that meant she was having second thoughts about whatever her and Ross were planning.

"Food's ready, come and get it before the ant's do", Adam said smiling.

"Adam this is beautiful, where did you get all this", Tara said walking up and looking at it.

"Well don't tell Hop Sing that I raided his kitchen or he won't feed me for a week", Adam said laughing.

Tara watched him laugh and suddenly got a chill up her spine so put her head down and started eating, and as Adam started eating he wondered why she had became so silent. Laying back enjoying the sun after woods Adam decided to put his plan into action.

"What do you think of the Ponderosa so far", Adam said lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Adam it's beautiful, I haven't seen a place to equal it", Tara said truthfully.

"Do you think you could be happy here with me", Adam asked making eye contact with her.

"Of course Adam anywhere you are I'll be happy", Tara said looking back for a moment then quickly looked away.

"Is anything wrong Tara said getting up quickly and moved over to the rocks.

Adam got up and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist pulling her back against him and said, "Are you sure you don't look well all of a sudden.

"I told you Adam there's nothing wrong", Tara said nervously and swung around in his arms to face him, and when she looked into his eye's she held her breath for she could swear that he knew everything and was just playing with her. Panic over took her and she started to struggle out of his arms.

"Tara what's the matter", Adam said holding fast onto her.

"Your right Adam I don't feel well at all, please take me back", Tara pleaded not looking at him.

"Alright Tara you don't have to struggle we'll go", Adam said and with that they packed everything up and headed back.

On the way home Tara was feeling confused, on one hand she wanted this plan to work they'd worked to hard, but then on the other hand she'd come to like the Cartwrights a lot and she didn't want any of them killed. Tara turned and looked at Adam and realised that mostly she didn't want Adam killed the most. Adam could feel her eye's on his so turned and gave her a smile and at that moment she suddenly realised the reason she didn't want Adam to die. She had fallen in love with Adam Cartwright.

Tara truly felt sick in the stomach, what was she going to do. If she didn't go along with Ross's plan then he would surely kill Adam, slowly and painfully. Tara knew Adam didn't really love her, but that was beside the point, she loved him and that was enough to save him and his family. As soon as she got back and they were alone she would tell him everything, and she would find a way to help them get out of this. As Adam pulled up at the house he got out and was going to help Tara down when she turned to him and said, "It must of been the son".

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to risk your health", Adam said feeling a change in her.

"Just walk me to my bedroom and I'll lay down for a rest that will fix me", Tara said wanting to get him alone before Ross found out they were back.

At that moment Ross came out of the house and hurried over to see what was wrong.

"Tara are you alright, what happened", Ross asked her looking into her eye's and seeing the same change in her that Adam had felt.

At first Ross could feel an anger building up in him and then he cooled himself down and thought so be it he would just have to adjust his plan's slightly.

"It's alright Adam, I'll take my daughter up stairs your father want's to see yo", Ross said looking at Adam.

"Ok Tara I'll be up as soon as I see my father ", Adam told her having a feeling that she wanted to get him alone.

"Do you really want me to kill him", Ross said as he shoved her roughly into her room when they got upstairs.

"Ross please don't hurt him I'll do anything you say just don't hurt him", Tara pleaded.

"If you don't do what I say you know what will happen, when the time comes I'll let him live, I might have to rough him up a bit but he'll be alive", Ross said intending not to keep his word.

"Ok ok, I'll do what you say but would you please hurry it up I want it over and done with", Tara said wishing this was all a dream.

"Well you keep reminding yourself what's at stake and everything will work out", Ross told her and walked out the door laughing to himself, for he was looking forward to the future especially his dealing with Adam and Ben Cartwright.

Ben stood at the fire place listening to what Adam recounted to him about what happened that afternoon.

"I know I was getting close to what was going on because every time I spoke of how happy we were going to be at the Ponderosa she seemed to get upset", Adam told his father.

"But she didn't admit to anything", Ben asked.

"No but I could sense she wasn't enthusiastic about what they were doing anymore", Adam said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"What I don't understand is that if they knock you and me off she still wouldn't get everything, the Ponderosa is divided up equally between you three boy's", Ben said thoughtfully.

"Unless there planning to knock Hoss and Joe as well", Adam stated thinking that if it wasn't so serious it would be hilarious.

"But Adam it would never work out, everyone would see through there plan eventually", Ben said exasperated.

"Ah but you see Pa we'd be all dead so who would be able to prove it", Adam said grinning.

'I suppose so, and I don't think that's anything to grin about", Ben looked at his son annoyingly.

"Sorry Pa , anyway don't worry we'll find out what there up to in time to stop them", Adam said hoping he was right.

Ben walked over to the window and looked out to see if Ross and Little Joe were coming. It would help if they had any information on Ross for him to go on. Just then Ben saw his two son's riding up and went outside to meet them.

"Well how did you go boy's did Roy have anything", Ben asked his son's.

"No Pa Roy hasn't come up with anything yet but he'll get word to us as soon as he has any", Joe told his father.

They all went inside and sat down to think. Not long after Adam stood up and told his father he was going to ride out and look around the place and see if he can find anything on the people who took a shot at him. Ben told his son to be careful then Adam walked outside and went to get his horse when he spotted Ross riding out. Adam didn't know how he got out of the hose without anyone seeing him, gut he decided to follow him and see where he went. Adam quickly jumped on his horse and followed him at a discreet distance. He followed Ross for awhile but got sick of it so decided to confront him but looked up to see him go off track and go around the side of a hill. He was about to follow when he heard a shot then felt a tearing sensation in his chest. Adam tried to stay on his horse and ride away, but each breath he took was like someone thrusting a knife into his chest and twisting it around and around. Adam couldn't hold on anymore and fell heavily to the ground. Adam tried to drag himself back up on his horse but he was feeling light headed and the pain in his chest was becoming unbearable. He thought he was hallucinating because he heard laughing off near the bushes so continued to try and get on his horse, but the pain became so unbearable Adam slumped back down on the ground unconscious. A lone figure walked up to Adam and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into a nearby cave enjoying the thought of what was to come.

"Where's Adam", Joe asked his father as he sat down to supper.

"Not back yet, he is still out there looking for any sign of his shooter's", Ben said beginning to worry. He knew he shouldn't have gone out by himself, sometimes he wished he could lock all his son's up.

Joe looked around the table and asked where everyone else was. He was told that Tara was having supper in her room because she wasn't feeling well, and Ross well his father didn't know where he was which was very unsettling because Ben had a feeling that was why Adam was missing. Ben couldn't stand it any longer and got up to look for Adam.

"Hey wait a minute Pa, where are you going", Both Hoss and Joe said together.

"I'm going to look for your brother , and don't think you two are coming with me because it doesn't take the whole family to go look", Ben said looking at both of them.

"Pa if Adam is in trouble then you might be walking into trouble, and what makes you think where not as worried", Joe said hotly.

"Joe I know you and Hoss are worried but I need you two to stay home in case he comes back here ", Ben said firmly.

Hoss and Joe looked at one another then said, "Ok Pa we'll stay, but Pa be careful and find him".

"I will son", Ben answered them as he walked out the door hoping he wasn't to late.

Hoss and Joe sat back down but neither of them could stomach any food so left the table. Joe was pacing up and down when he turned to Hoss and said, "Look Hoss I just can't sit there with both Pa and Adam out there".

"But Joe we promised Pa we'd stay put", Hoss said worriedly.

"I'm not looking to gl out, but I do think we should have a talk with Miss Tara up there", Joe said shrewdly.

"Hey yeah, let's go Joe", Hoss said jumping up and following Joe up the stairs.

They stopped at her bedroom door and knocked but there was no answer. Joe got angry and bashed on the door. The door flung open and Tara stood there and asked why Joe was bashing on her door. Joe told her that Adam was missing and that Pa had gone looking for him.

"I think you both had better come in I've got a lot of explaining to do", Tara said hoping she wasn't to late in helping Adam.

Tara explained how Ross's brother had come to him and said that Ben Cartwright had ruined him and taken his land off him Blaming Ben he ha come home to his brother and had lapsed into a depression. For months Ross tried to help him but he wouldn't be helped. One day Ross found his brother had blown his brains out after he had said he was going for a ride out on Ross's ranch. After the funeral Ross changed, became bitter and revengeful. He started to plan revenge on Ben and would come up with these wild idea's until he decided the best revenge would be to take a loved one away from Ben like he had done to him. Tara paused and looked into both their faces and saw first shock then unbelieving then anger and finally uncontrollable rage, at anyone who could think to do something like that to their Pa.

"I'm not finished yet", Tara said looking at the reaction on their faces.

"Go on finish the story", Joe told her trying to keep hold to his temper.

Tara then explained how Ross said he would set Ben's oldest son up to marry her who posed as his daughter. Once she was established into the family and on the Ponderosa Ross was going to kill Adam in front of Ben to make him suffer and then kill Ben in such a way that it would look like an accident on the ranch. Only having part of the ranch didn't bother Ross because he wasn't after the money, all he wanted was for Ben to suffer like he had by seeing his son die before him.

Joe and Hoss sat back in horror then Joe turned to Tara and said, "But how did Ross know his brother was telling him the truth".

"He believed him because he was his brother, just like you would believe Adam or Hoss if they told you anything", Tara said feeling horrible.

"Well I think the important thing at the moment is to go and find Pa and Adam before ti's to late", Hoss said impatiently.

"Your right Hoss, but just one thing, why did you do it, why go in this business with Ross", Joe asked.

"Because he owns me Joe , the saloon where I work he owns and I woe him a lot of money and he said if I posed as his daughter to get revenge on a rich baron who destroyed and used people, I would wipe my slate clean", Tara said wondering who she did it herself.

"But didn't you ask any questions, or heaven forbid think it actually wrong to kill someone", Joe said angrily.

"You don't understand I was desperate and I needed a way out , but I didn't bargain on falling in love with your brother or finding out what a terrific family your are", Tara said pleading with both of them.

"Enough, Joe lets go and find Pa and Adam, we can talk all this over when we get back", Hoss said firmly.

"Ok Hoss and Tara you better hope nothing has happened to them", Joe threatened then he and Hoss dashed out.

He felt stones digging into his back, so he tried to move but felt a fire in his chest that made him gasp out in pain. He opened his eye's and looked down and saw blood everywhere. Adam lay there for a moment and realised he was badly shot and that he had lost a lot of blood. His chest was killing him but he had to do something or he would die there. He looked around and saw he was in a cave with a fire burning and went cold for who ever had shot him was in here or nearby. He rolled onto his side and started to drag himself towards the opening of the cave. Every inch was agony, he'd have to find something to stop the bleeding. With sweat pouring off him Adam had just made it to the mouth of the cave when he spotted a pair of boot's in front of him. Adam strained to look up and saw the boot come towards him as he felt the boot kick him in the head just before he passed out. Ben had been riding for about half an hour when he stopped for a rest. Adam must of come this way because the other tracks didn't look like they'd been used recently. Ben was just about to go on when he heard a noise just up ahead so rode up to investigate. As he got around the bend he saw something that stopped him cold, for there was Adam's horse but no rider. Ben hurried up to his son's horse and got down to investigate. He couldn't see Adam anywhere and started to look when he spotted his hat. Ben picked it up and held it to him as if that alone would tell him where his son was. Ben noticed there were drag marks near where the hat was and decided to follow them. Up ahead about ten metres there was a cave with a lot shining from within. Ben knew something had happened to his son and he should go back for Hoss and Joe, but he was afraid that the time wasted going back might be fatal to Adam. Ben squared his shoulders and crept into the cave slowly and as he peaked around the corner he gasped, "Oh my God", For there was Adam tied up and gagged with blood all over him. With out thinking Ben rushed over to his son's side to see how bad he was . As he bent down to look at him Ben felt a gun shoved into his back, and when he looked up the man holding the gun smiled and said, "I've been waiting a long time for this.

Tara pace up and down going over all that had happened so far. Maybe if she hadn't gone in with Ross maybe his plan wouldn't have been able to work. She couldn't blame Hoe for what he said because if anything did happen to Adam or any other Cartwright she would never forgive herself again. Tara wondered out of her room and stopped in front of Adam's door. She opened the door and walked in and just stared at the room,. It was a masculine room but a nice one. Tara walked over to his drawers and picked up his mother's picture, she was beautiful and Adam had slot of her look's in him. Tara put down his mothers and picked up the music box sitting next to it. She opened it and heard the most beautiful music come out of it. All of a sudden she closed it and put it down, for she felt she was trespassing. All of a sudden she heard a commotion coming from downstairs so went to see. As she got to the door she spotted the gun Adam and brought back from San Francisco for his brother hanging on the coat hook. She grabbed it and proceeded downstairs, but she stopped at the landing for in the living room there was Joe and Hoss. They should of been long gone before now and she was just about to go and ask them when she spotted two men standing over them with guns. And then she gasped for one of them had raised his gun and pointed it straight at Joe's head and cocked the trigger.

"Whata in god's name do you think your doing", Ben shouted turning around to see who had put the gun in his back.

"Now Mr Cartwright don't be upset, I've gone to great lengths to get you here, even inviting your oldest son to join the party", Ross answered snickering.

Ben turned sharply and stared into a face he had come to hate. He turned back to Adam who still looked terribly still then looked back at Ross and said, "For Gods sake I need a doctor for my son, Ross don't you understand that he die's and you hang".

"Oh you do scare me Ben, but you see that's the plan, to see you suffer watching your son die and then when you can't take anymore I'll be merciful and put you where you will be with your son forever", Ross said laughing.

"Why, why are you doing this, what has my son done to you to make you do something like this to him", Ben asked wondering how you deal with a madman.

"Oh come now Mr Cartwright it wasn't what your son did to me, it's what you've caused me", Ross yelled becoming erratic.

"What the devil are you talking about, I've never met you or your daughter before now", Ben said trying to stop the flow of blood that was seeping out of Adam.

"No Ben you haven't met me but you have met my brother , in fact do you make it your life's work to destroy people", Ross said becoming calmer.

By this time Ben had the distinct feeling that he blamed him for someone dying. This was ridiculous, some how he had to find a way to get Adam out of there without both of them dying.

"Look Ross I don't know what your talking about but if you let me take Adam to a doctor then I promise we'll talk about anything you think I've done to you and sort it out", Ben said hoping there was enough sanity left in him to listen.

"Of course Ben I'll let your son see a doctor, but all you'll get out of him is a death certificate", Ross said laughing.

Adam started to groan so Ben getting panicky lent down to remove the gag when Ross dug the gun into his back and said , "Leave the gag there and leave him alone".

"Damn you Ross he'll choke on his own blood if I don't take it off, at least if he's going to die let him be comfortable and be in his father's arm's", Ben yelled out feeling so helpless he could scream.

"Oh alright Ben I suppose I can be nice towards the end, go on tend to your sick boy I don't think he has long to live", Ross said grinning.

As Ben untied Adam Ross called someone in and told him to watch them cause he had some where to go. As he left Ben looked down at Adam and noticed his breathing becoming laboured and wished to God he could get a message to Hoss and Joe because he didn't think Adam had much longer and pulled him into his arms as if to give him the will to live.

"Back off Jake, the boss doesn't want them hurt just yet", Stubby one of the goon's said.

"I know that I'm not stupid, but this kids asking for it", Jake said pressing the barrel harder against Joe's skull.

"You don't take that gun away form my brother's head I'll break you into little pieces", Hoss said angrily.

"C'mon fat boy try it and I'll fill you so full of hole's your Pa won't recognise you", Jake said turning to face Hoss and saying coldly.

"That's enough, if you boy's didn't put your noses where they didn't belong you wouldn't be in this fix now", Stubby said sarcastically.

Tara was listening to what was going on, trying to figure out what to do. All of a sudden Tara remembered the gun she held in her hand and looked down at it as if it would tell her what to do. If he could only get either Joe's or Hoss's attention she could signal that she had it. Tara spotted the scarf she had on and had an idea, so took it off and threw it down to the first landing. Hoss noticed it out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Tara hiding and waving a gun, so when the thug's weren't looking he nudged Joe and pointed towards the stairs. Joe looked up and noticed what Tara had in her hand and immediately set out to think up a plan. Joe thought up a plan and hoped it worked, then looked up at Tara and nodded to her to say get ready. Joe got up and started to move towards the table near the stairs when Jake walked quickly over to him and said, "Where do you think your going kid".

"I'm going to sit down, anything wrong with that", Joe said sarcastically.

"You know Stubby I guess their Pa and brother should be dead by now, what do you think", Jake said laughing trying to goad Joe.

Joe just sat there and smiled and Jake couldn't understand why he was so calm about it.

"And from what Ross was telling me your brother was really going to suffer before he died, and once your old man watches him die in agony the boss is going to blow your old man's brains out", Jake said nastily.

Hoss knew what Joe was planning but he could see what Jake was saying was doing to his younger brother, heck if he could get his hands on Jake himself he would rip him into little pieces just to shut up. Joe just sat there smiling up at him but inside his blood was boiling but he had to show it didn't disturb him so Jake would get close to him then he would attack, so with an effort Joe ignored him.

"Didn't you hear me kid I just said your brother was tortured to death and your father had his brain's blown out" ,Jake said becoming irritated.

"Look Jake just leave them alone, the boss will be hear as soon as he disposes of the other two", Stubby told him.

But Jake wasn't listening, he's had enough of this rich kid and walked up close to Joe and grabbed him and said, "What's wrong with you, I just told you that half of your family is dead and all you can do is smile".

"Well I don't consider them dead just out of reach', Joe said as he brought his fist up into Jakes stomach and sent him sprawling to the floor. At the same time Tara threw the gun down into Joe's waiting hand. Hoss sprang up and brought Stubby down with one punch from his massive hand's. Joe grabbed Jake by the scuff of his shirt and shoved him into the chair, and as he tried to get up Joe shoved him back down and grabbed his throat.

"Ok Jake I'll give you two chances, one I could ask you where my family is and you tell me where to go, in that case Hoss can use you as a tooth pick, or you can tell me where they are and I promise I'll put Hoss's chain back on, so which is it to be cause if you don't start talking I'll kill you whether you tell me or not", Joe said with a deadly tone.

At this point Jake would of told him he was the queen of England and told him where to find his father and brother. Hoss had found Hop Sing in the kitchen unconscious, making sure he was alright he then sent him into town for the sheriff and doctor not knowing if they were hurt so wanting to be ready for anything. Joe then turned around to Tara and said, "Where going out to find them, you stay here for the sheriff and Doc".

"Joe I hope you find them unhurt, and I know you don't believe me but I am sorry it that means anything", Tara said tearfully.

"I believe you Tara and don't worry we'll find them, you should know by now that where a pretty tuff bunch us Cartwrights", Joe said as Hoss and him grabbed their gun's and headed out the door.

As he looked up into the sky he could see a cloud that looked exactly like an elephant, he laughed at it then looked back down and couldn't believe his eye's, there was his mother sitting across from him drinking a cup of coffee.

"Would you like a cup dear", His mother said smiling.

"Mother what are you doing here", Adam asked as he couldn't believe she was sitting across from him.

"I'm here to see you, what mess have you got yourself into", Elizabeth asked shaking her head.

"That's it I'm dreaming", Adam said in shock. Then all of a sudden he could here someone calling his name, he looked at his mother and found her still smiling and smiled back then looked around to see who was calling him but couldn't see anyone, and when he looked back at his mother she was gone.

"Mother where are you", Adam shouted looking around.

She didn't answer him, then he heard that voice again and realised his Pa was calling him. His father's voice seemed to get louder when suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his chest, and wondered why he hurt so much.

"Adam, Adam can you hear me, please try to stay awake, I know it hurts bad son but you need to keep fighting", Ben said fearfully thinking he was losing the battle, but promising himself that he wouldn't lose his son to scum like that. As he sat up against the rock cradling Adam in his arm's Ben could feel pain in his own chest and swore that if his son did die he wouldn't stop until everyone of them would die too.

"Pa where is she", Adam groaned out loud.

"Adam it's alright your going to be fine now, your going to be fine", Ben said hoping he was right.

"Pa where is she", Adam groaned again.

"Who son who do you mean", Ben asked confused.

"Where's Ma where did she go", Adam asked weakly.

"Adam your mother's dead son", Ben said shocked that he would ask for his mother.

"No Pa I saw her she was here, she talked to me Pa, she talked to me", Adam said trying to get through to his father.

"Oh God I wish she was son but she's not', Ben said tearfully.

All of a sudden Adam started to laugh and told his father about the cloud that looked like an elephant. Ben reeled back in shock, how could he know about that he never told him. Ben started to get really scared and said to his son, "It's alright Adam just rest".

Adam started to cough and Ben noticed blood on his lips before Adam lapsed into unconsciousness. Ben leaned back and closed his eye's tired from helping keep his son alive.

Hoss and Joe followed the instructions Jake had given them when they came upon a cave. The boys crept up to have a look inside, and when they did the sight that greeted them was horrible. There was Pa sitting up against a rock cradling Adam in his arms soaked in blood.

"Jesus Joe look at Adam he's covered is blood', Hoss exclaimed.

To shocked to speak for a moment Joe turned and said to Hoss, "We've got to get them out of there".

"There's got to be someone in there guarding them", Hoss said.

"I know so the only thing to do is I'll go running in there first then you come up from behind ok", Joe said.

Both boys pulled there gun's out and waited a couple of seconds then set off. Hoe jumped in firing and Hoss did the same a couple of seconds later. The gunfight was very short, the guard didn't have a chance.

Both boy's rushed up to where there father was but just sat there for a moment to shocked to say or do anything. Joe could see tear's in his father's face and said, "Pa he isn't", Joe said not being able to finish what he was going to say.

"No son he's alive but just barely, we've got to get him to Doc Martin's or he won't make it', Ben said fearfully.

"We've only got our two horses but that will have to do", Hoss said.

Both boy's helped their father get Adam to the horses. Joe told his father that Doc Martin would be waiting at the Ponderosa for them. To everyone the trip home was the longest they had ever done. They got back to the ranch , carried him back inside. They laid him on the couch so the Doc could have a quick look at him. The Doc told them to take Adam up to his room and the look on his face was bad. As they went to pick him up Adam suddenly yelled out in pain and when Ben looked down there was more blood on his lip's than before. They put him straight back down and the Doc turned to them and said, "It's to dangerous to move him I'll have to work on him here".

"How does he look Paul, is he going to be alright", Ben asked worried sick.

"I can tell you now Ben, all of you go into the kitchen and I'll call you when I'm finished", Paul said looking at their worried faces.

And they should have worried faces, Adam had lost a lot of blood and his wound was seriously close to the heart. Ben and his boys went into the kitchen reluctantly and that's when Joe noticed Tara. She looked pale and hadn't said a word since they had brought Adam home.

"Tara are you alright, you don't look so good", Joe asked concerned.

"It's alright Joe, but it's all my fault and if Adam dies I will have murdered him", Tara said as if she were in a trance.

"Aw come on Tara you might have been part of it at the start but you changed your mind, and don't forget who is really responsible", Joe said angrily.

"Joe where's your father", Sheriff asked Joe.

"I think he went out side Roy", Joe said still looking at Tara with concern.

Roy went outside to look for Ben and as Hoss walked up to Joe he told him he was worried about Pa for he was as white as a ghost and hadn't spoken a word since they got back. Joe agreed but said that they couldn't do anything for him it was up to the Doc to save Adam's life. So while everyone waited in the kitchen the Doc worked on Adam. An hour later the Doc sat back and sighed with relief and was about to call the family in when he felt a gun pressed into his back.

"Well did you save him", Ross asked from behind.

"He'll live if that's what your asking", Doc said irritated.

"Well that's a shame Doc cause that means all your work will be for nothing", Ross said grinning.

"Now wait a minute", Was all the Doc got out for when he went to turn around Ross smashed him over the head which went him crashing to the ground unconscious.

Adam began to stir so Ross shoved him with the gun and when Adam opened his eye's he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Automatically he tried to reach for the vase on the table but wasn't quite strong enough and fell to the floor. When Adam turned around he found Ross had jumped the couch and stood over him. His chest had started to bleed again, and he was that weak he was seeing two Ross's. Adam slumped back down and for the first time in his life gave up and waited for the bullet to come. Everyone heard the shot in the kitchen and rushed into the lounge room in time to see Ross standing over Adam for the second time. Doc was just started to stir when both Hoss and Joe lunged for Ross. Ross raised the gun and told them to stop or he'll shoot. Both Hoss and Joe stopped dead just as Ben came rushing in from the front. Ben looked in horror at the scene before him and found he was frozen to the spot.

"Ross what are you doing , you don't have to do this anymore", Tara said gently.

"It's no good Tara, you deserted me for him", Ross said viciously.

"No, no I didn't Ross, I just didn't want you to get hurt or spend any time in jail because I love you", Tara said trying to get Ross to believe her.

"Don't lie to me", Ross shouted. "You don't want me or my plan anymore and it's his fault", Ross said pointing at Adam, and for that he will die", And as he said that Ross raised the gun to point the barrel at Adam. As everyone stopped dead expecting to see Adam shot, instead Ross dropped to the ground with a surprised look on his face. Everyone turned to one another in surprise and found Tara standing their with Joe's gun that Adam had brought back from San Francisco pointed directly at where Ross had stood. As Ben and the Doc rushed over to where Adam lay, Joe walked over to Tara and gently took the gun off her, put it down and pulled her into his arm's and gave her a hug, for the look on her face Joe thought she needed it.

"I'm alright Joe it had to be done, he'd gone over the edge and he couldn't tell the difference between reality or fantasy", Tara said sadly as she pulled away from him.

"Well Doc how's he doing", Ben asked worriedly.

"I think he'll be fine, but he need's a lot of rest so would someone get him up to his room", Doc said grinning.

Ben was that relieved that his leg's gave way. They got Adam upstairs and the Doc gave him something for the pain.

"Doc I don't know how to thank you", Ben said gratefully.

"Hoss, Joe will you promise me something before you go to bed tonight, make sure your father gets to bed and stays there until he's rested", Doc said smiling.

"Don't worry Doc we'll make sure", Both Hoss and Joe said.

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll go up to bed, that's if I'm still welcome", Tara said wearily.

"Of course your welcome here, you saved my son's life", Ben said walking over to her.

"Well there could be an argument about that but I'm to tired so I'll say goodnight", Tara said and went upstairs.

"I'll be going now Ben, I'll see you in town in the morning to clean up all this mess", Roy said.

Ben turned around and spotted Roy, he'd forgotten about Roy being there and looked down at Ross, he couldn't forget about him though. He would never forget what Ross had done to his family, and nodded to Roy to get him out of his home. Roy nodded back and left with an injured Ross. After everyone had gone and things started to get back to normal, Ben told Hoss and Joe to go on up to bed. The boy's said they'd look in on Adam before they turned in. Ben sat beside the fire, closed his eye's and let his mind relax for the first time in day's He started to thin what Ross had told him about his brother and how he blamed Ben for his death,. The only land he could think of buying off and Adamson was a good while ago, but that Adamson had drunk all away his money and stole cattle from the Ponderosa, Ben had given him a chance and given his land back, but the man had wasted it again so Ben had bought it from him again to help him. Adamson had wanted his land back again but Ben had had enough of him so told Adamson he had to buy it back this time. Adamson had become bitter and tried to shoot Ben, but luckily he missed and was arrested and put in jail for six month's. After that Ben hadn't heard from him again, just a couple of threatening letters but that was all. Ben sighed and decided to forget about it and went upstairs. Ben stopped at Adam's door and went in to check on him, walked over to his bed and sat down. Adam looked peaceful enough, didn't look as pale and his breathing was a lot more even than what it was. Still a little shaky Ben leaned over and checked his breathing and felt stupid for doing it, but he couldn't forget how he had nearly lost him. Adam stirred a little so Ben left his room as not to disturb him, and went to bed.

Tara couldn't sleep she just lay there wide eyed. She couldn't forget how close she had come to destroying this family. Then she thought of Adam and thought how wonderful it would've been to really be married to Adam. He was a strong, intelligent and kind man, the woman that did catch him would be very lucky. Restless Tara got up and checked on Adam. She opened his door and slipped in quietly and sat down on a chair that was next to the bed. She was so glad he was going to be alright and sat there for awhile until she got stiff and walked to the door when she heard a weak voice behind her say, "You don't have to go, you won't disturb me".

"Oh your awake, I just wanted to see if you were alright I'll go now and let you sleep", Tara said quietly.

"No, no stay awhile and talk to me, I feel restless", Adam croaked out.

"Ok I'll stay awhile as long as I don't tire you out", Tara said gently.

Tara sat down again and they both stayed quiet like that for awhile until Tara suddenly blurted out. "I'm so sorry Adam, I couldn't live with myself if you had been killed".

"Tara you don't have to be sorry, you changed your mind at the right moment, you saved my life and I won't forget it", Adam said trying to make her understood.

"Are you crazy, I tried to get you and your father killed and steal quarter of the Ponderosa off your brother's how can you lay there and make excuses for me, by right's I should be in jail with Ross", Tara said looking dumbfounded at him.

"Alright maybe you did try to do all those things, but deep down inside you knew it was wrong, so you changed all by yourself and helped me and my family instead, and let's get the fact's right, you saved my life and no-one bad would of done that ", Adam said becoming weary.

"Ok Adam I see your point and with that I think I'll leave you now your getting tired", Tara said seeing the weariness on his face.

Adam started to get up and protest but slumped back down on the pillows and gasped when pain hit his chest. Tara could see Adam was having trouble breathing through the pain and rushed over to get his painkillers the Doc had given him and gave them to him with some water. She sat down with him and held his hand until the pain subsided. She could feel when the pain was subsiding because his hand started to relax and when she looked at his face he was in a peaceful sleep. Tara decided to leave the Ponderosa as soon as possible to let the family get back to normal , then took one more look at Adam to make sure he was out of pain then went out of his room and went to bed.

"Bring me some blankets, it's freezing in here", Ross yelled at Roy.

"Just keep your shirt on, and I wouldn't worry to much cause not before to long you won't have to worry about anything", Roy said coldly.

"I don't care what you think of me Sheriff, but I've got a right not to freeze so do your job and make a condemned man comfortable", Ross said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright I'll get it now", Roy grumbled and went to get the blankets. He told Ross to stand back from the bar's then opened them and proceeded to hand the blanket's over when all of a sudden Ross lunged at Roy which took him by surprise and as they struggled for the gun Ross bashed him over the head until he was out to it. Ross grabbed Roy's gun then pointed it at him with a wild look in his eye's , then pulled back and with a crazy laugh walked out of prison and headed out of town.

It was alway's quiet as a mouse at the Ponderosa early in the morning. I t always looked picturesque but when the moon light hit it in that special way it was one of the best looking places in the state of Nevada. The house was quiet until the creak of a door disturbed it. As Ross snick in, he looked around and thought his brother could of had all this if Ben Cartwright hadn't ruined his brother. As he crept towards the stairs he thought of Tara and a burning hatred of Adam started to build again which pushed him up the stairs. Along the landing he opened the first door and saw Joe sleeping and closed it again and went to the next one. Hoss was in that one so went to the one across from it and started to laugh for there was Adam sleeping soundly. Walking over to the bed he looked down at Adam and noticed that he could of made all the noise in the world. Ross wanted Adam awake for the show so shook him violently until he heard a voice behind him say, "What do you think your doing".

Ross spun around and found Tara standing at the end of Adam's bed. His blood started to boil thinking she even stay's in his room to look after him, well she won't have to do that for much longer, once he's dead he'll take her away and they can start all over again.

"Why Tara fancy meeting you in here, what couldn't he look after himself", Ross said sarcastically.

"Ross what are you doing here , your suppose to be in jail", Tara said nervously.

"Oh don't worry Tara, Sheriff Coffee let me off for good behaviour", Ross said innocently.

Adam started to stir and looked up to see Ross standing over him, Adam looked at Tara then at Ross thinking that this must be a nightmare. Adam tried to reach his drawer for a gun but Ross grabbed his hand and threw it away fro the drawer. Tara walked up to Ross and said, "Ross don't you understand, Adam hasn't taken me away from you I didn't belong to you, and Ben didn't kill your brother he wasted his won life and killed himself".

By the look on Ross's face she could see that Ross wasn't listening, his eye's told her he had gone over the edge and would never be sane again. Adam was trying to reason with him but Ross just laughed and punched him in the chest which opened his wound slightly. Adam groaned out in pain which made Ross smile, then he turned to Tara and said to her as he raised his gun at Adam, "Say goodbye to your love, he's going to make a quick exit from this life".

As his finger started to squeeze the trigger Tara didn't think and jumped in front of the gun and felt the searing pain in her stomach before she slumped down on the bed. Adam grabbed for Tara as he looked up at Ross shocked and saw the same look on his face. "No", screamed Ross and turned around to look at Adam with hate and said, "You did this, first your father kills my brother then you kill my girl, well say goodbye Adam Cartwright".

Adam could only lay there and stare helplessly as Ross raised the gun once again and was just about to pull the trigger when his door burst open and Ben, Hoss and Joe came running in and saw Ross standing over Adam ready to kill him. All three of them acted instinctively and drew their weapons and fired at Ross. Ross screamed and fell to the ground, Ben rushed over to Adam while the boys checked on Ross.

"Pa he's dead", Joe told his father.

Ben nodded absently to Joe but concentrated on seeing if Adam was alright. Adam had Tara in his arms trying to stop the bleeding, and Ben didn't know who's blood was who's. From the look's of thing's Ben could see that Adam was trying in vain.

"Adam it's to late son, she's dead", Ben said sadly.

"No Pa if we can just stop the bleeding she'll make it", Adam said trying to convince himself.

"Adam", Ben said grabbing his son's hands firmly and pulling them away from Tara's body. "She's gone son, I'm sorry but we have to look at your wound and stop the bleeding".

Adam just looked at her lying there as his father checked out his wound. Hoss and Hoe carried out Ross and Tara's body then went into town to get the sheriff and Doc. Ben had settled Adam down and cleaned his wound as best he could then sat down on the bed to watch over him until the Doc had come.

"Pa she saved my life and sacrificed hers, how can I live with that", Adam asked painfully.

"I know son and I'm sure at some point she fell in love with you and in doing that she did what anyone in love would do, she sacrificed her life for your's", Ben said trying to help his son understand and accept.

Adam lay there trying to come to terms with everything. Ben knew in time Adam would accept it in time. The Sheriff came with the Doc and the sheriff got the story from Ben then took the body's away. The Doc checked Adam over and said he was no worse from his experience and said he'd come back in the morning to see how he was going. After Ben had talked Hoss and Little Joe into going to bed instead of standing guard over their brother he sat in Adam's room for awhile just looking over him. Finally satisfied that everything was going to be alright Ben finally went to bed. The next morning the Doc came back and announced that Adam was going to be alright and over the next month Adam made steady progress in his health and his guilt over Tara's death.

"Pa I don't see why I can't go on the cattle drive with Hoss and Little Joe", Adam said sitting out on the front porch with Ben a month and a half later.

"Like I said before you have to make sure you've got your complete health back", Ben said knowing Adam was dying to get back to normal life.

"Oh Pa you know I'm all better now, stop babying me, I can look after myself you know", Adam said exasperated .

Just then Hoss came up and sat down and got himself a drink.

"Well Pa the cattle is looking real good, I think we'll get a good price for them", Hoss said checking on the food that was on the table.

"I'd say that Adam was ready to get back into it Hoss, besides I'd rather have him gone than snapping at me all day", Ben said grinning at his son.

"To tell you the truth I was going on the cattle drive anyway, but since you don't want me around I'll go now", Adam said getting up.

"Hot dog it's great to have you back again Adam, I'll ride out and tell Joe right now", Hoss said getting up and riding off.

Both men laughed as they watched Hoss ride off. Adam went inside to get his gun and hat, said goodbye to Ben got on his horse and followed Hoss out to where Joe was. Ben sat back and smoked his pipe, then got up and went to where the boys were working and thought to himself it was good to have all his sons back to normal and that life was back to normal then went over to help them. The only thing that was on his mind was next time Adam went to San Francisco he'd send a watch dog along to make sure there were no more mystery's that Adam could mix himself into again.

THE END

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this Reviews are welcome :-) Hope you all liked it. :-) 


End file.
